worlds_dividedfandomcom-20200215-history
Black ★
Black-Rock-Shooter-star-light-24518371-700-417.jpg|Black Star Insane-Black-Rock-Shooter-black-E2-98-85rock-shooter-32538128-1440-810.jpg|Insane Black Star HHHHHHHH.gif Black_Rock_Shooter_Wallpaper_-_IBRS.png images.jpeg Character Page Name: Mato Carmine Kuroi (Other world name: Black Star) Race: Her race is the other world beings Weight: 90lbs Height: Five feet, 11 inches Eye colour: Green Hair colour: Brown Gender: Female Backstory At the beginning of time there was 7 warriors named the Other Worlder's they were the strongest fighters in their domain but among them one of them defied expectation, She grew to be the leader of the Other Worlders. A long time ago she said "The Prophecy involves me and that's why I have to open it." She was talking about the Other World gate to be opened to invade the World and she had to fight 300 beings to open the gate as well. Abilities Mystical Slash: She does with a sword, she holds it out and then runs and jumps turns sideways and turns with the momentum creating a circular slashing type attack. Reality Mastery: She is able to bend the rules of the universe often to change her age and to send her enemies insane, she was seen doing this to a Wiccan Lord. Complete Mastery: She is a master of everything and anything, she showed this ability when facing Cthulhu, causing him to slam his hand down on her to activate her Insane Form with in 3 seconds of being "Handed" Kills and Forms: Azathoth: This lovecraftian creature was the most powerful enemy that Insane Black Star battled: The start of the battle was the lovecraftian dominating the battle until one of the tentacles impaled her stomach. She was unconscious for 3 weeks with that strike until she managed to gain strength to pull the tentacle out, then her flame on her eye reached the size of a two Oak tree's and that's when she got the better of the creature Slender Man: In this fight she had to kill a few proxies to find the tall man and when she found him, she nearly died in this battle with his tendrils stabbing through her body over 90 times per second, she had to cut the tendrils off and then that's what made him angry he cast a spell called NihilKinesis at Black Star he is able to cast this at people causing them to cease from existence. He has complete mastery over this power... He has found a way to teleport himself while using this power, she dodged this and then used a new power called teleportation and he didn't know she was behind him, seeing her moment she swiped her sword at his head Cthulhu: Mainly stronger than Azathoth, but she was in her Goddess form caused him to be affected more than him, she ruptured the ocean floor which caused a tsunami of water and fire from earths core, which engulfed Him and a hot and slow death nearly killing her as well, she was rescued by an Angel she knew as Gea Juma Goddess form: her appearance in this form is that her hair is longer than usual with the tips of her hair reaching down to the floor, her sword has a red tint to it and is capable of finding her when the sword itself is lost to her. Her voice is more demonic and tends to scare other people. Insane Form: This form is her most powerful, more powerful than her goddess form, this happens when she suffers alot of pain, her whole body just lets go and she has completely no control in this form, causing her tto attack friends and foes with deadly efficiency. her form activates with a purple flame causing her scream as she suffers the pain of a million people dying, a few witnesses have been seen crying cause she is in so much pain, before their end. Human Form: This is Mato Kuroi, in this form she can pass as a human but she still is able to turn her eye flame on, her hair is short in this form it just passes just below her ears. Spirit Form: This is the same as her goddess form but a tiny bit weaker, she has the ability to pass through walls, she cannot be harmed in this form but she can harm other people. Category:Female characters